Tamer tamed: The journey
by Sid1
Summary: The sequel to 'Tamer tamed'. When dreams become reality... chaos will reign... (Part 3 up!)
1. Fateful morning

Tamer Tamed: The journey  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
Welcome!  
This is the long-awaited sequel to "Tamer Tamed".  
You might want to read it before proceeding *hint*.  
Okay, you might be puzzled because this is a seperate story.  
"Tamer Tamed" had been a one-chapter fic, so why didn't I just add a chapter?  
Simple: "Tamer Tamed" is a story in itself. I never thought about a sequel when writing it.  
That idea came much later.  
So, since "Tamer Tamed" delivers its very own message, I let the sequel start here.  
The sequel will also have more than just one part, so stay tuned!  
  


* * *

  
Renamon slowly opens her eyes, waking up with a smile.  
When she sees Ruki's face just inches away she jumps up in shock.  
Her paws cover her mouth to prevent her from yelping.  
_What have I done? I've slept next to her!_  
Her eyes dart around, trying to analyse the situation.  
She sees a second futon and Ruki's spare blanket lying next to her Tamer.  
Finally, her memory kicks in.  
_Ruki... woke me up. Gently. She has been so nice..._  
Renamon uncovers her mouth and stares at her sleeping Tamer.  
_It has been cold. She offered me the blanket._  
The entire situation had been so weird that Renamon had discarded it as a dream.  
But she knows she is fully awake now. And the blanket is there.  
"This... really happened." Renamon whispers in awe.  
_But why? what made Ruki so... aware?_  
  
Ruki yawns and stretches her arms. Then she opens her eyes.  
"Good morning, Ruki." Renamon whispers gently.  
Ruki frowns instantly and turns to face her Digimon.  
Renamon is kneeling on her spare futon. And she is smiling.  
"What're you doing there?" Ruki instantly snaps.  
Renamon's smile slowly vanishes.  
"Get lost! And never touch my stuff again!" she shouts at the fox.  
"B-But I didn't-" Renamon stammers.  
"Are you deaf? Move it, you-"  
_"-worthless pile of flesh and bones! Lazy human!"_  
Ruki gasps collapses, feeling Renamon's arms catcher her gently.  
"I'm sorry Ruki, I didn't want to anger you so much."  
Ruki can hear that Renamon is almost crying and frowns.  
She remembers her dream again, the terrible feelings it implied.  
And she remembers that she didn't want Renamon to feel like this.  
"No, no. It's my fault. I... forgot I gave you the futon." she whispers.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Should I get you something?" Renamon asks.  
_What is wrong with her?_ she asks herself.  
Her Tamer's collapse had shocked Renamon more than anything else.  
_I should have hidden the futon. Then maybe..._  
She frowns, unsure what to do.  
For an entire year, Ruki has been cold, maybe even cruel.  
Now her Tamer seems to be fighting an inner battle.  
Renamon flinches when she feels Ruki's hand at her face.  
But the hand doesn't strike her down. It... strokes her fur.  
Renamon looks down at her Tamer and sees that the girl is crying.  
"I'm so sorry, Renamon. You must have suffered a lot." she whispers.  
Renamon decides to increase the wager and leans down to hug the girl.  
She can now feel Ruki's hands at her back, returning the hug.  
  
"Status report." Yamaki yawns.  
He doesn't even listen to the replies and moves on.  
Of course nothing unusual has happened this night.  
If there had been any events, he would have been called.  
So Yamaki simply moves through the large observatory in search for coffee.  
"Hey boss!" Reika startles him.  
Of course, he doesn't show his surprise. He never shows his emotions.  
"What is it?" he asks, picking up a cup.  
"You said you wanted to talk to this girl today." Reika reminds him.  
_Girl? Talk?_ he thinks, searching his memory.  
"Yes. Yes. This Makino girl and her Digimon." he finally replies.  
"Just wanted to say that the van is ready. She'll walk to school soon."  
"Yes. We'll depart in five minutes." Yamaki calmly replies.  
  
Ruki looks down at herself, making sure the school uniform looks correct.  
She feels nervous, but it's not about school or this silly skirt she has to wear.  
"You look perfect, Ruki." Renamon whispers.  
The girl smiles nervously, unsure how to behave right now.  
It had been so easy when Renamon had been nothing more than just a pile of data.  
But now Ruki knows that Renamon is a living being.  
And she realizes how Renamon must have seen her all these days.  
"R-Renamon? Should we meet in the park later?" she timidly asks.  
"Training?" Renamon automatically asks back.  
Ruki feels tempted to nod. But she stops herself.  
"No. I... I want you to tell me more about you."  
Renamon blinks. Then she cocks her head.  
"Uhhhh... Sure thing." the Digimon finally replies.  
  
"She walks down this street every day." Reika mutters.  
"Not much traffic. Few people this time of day. Perfect." Yamaki whispers.  
His few talks with these children are always carefully planned.  
"Visual contact confirmed." The driver suddenly says.  
Yamaki nods and opens the doors of the van they have waited in.  
He steps out of the vehicle and crosses the street.  
His timing is perfect. Ruki looks up at him and blinks when he approaches her from the side.  
"You." he mutters.  
It is the last thing happening according to his plan.  
  
Renamon angrily snarls down at the human.  
She is sitting in a tree nearby, just within striking distance.  
This man, Yamaki, always means trouble.  
Ruki's vulpine guardian notices the black van parked on the other side of the street.  
She can guess that armed troops are waiting in it. Yamaki's guardians.  
When she looks back at Ruki and Yamaki, she frowns.  
Both humans are staring at each other openmouthed.  
  
"What's going on there?" Reika whispers.  
She has watched her boss with the camera mounted on top of the van.  
By now, half a minute has passed and Yamaki and the girl still aren't moving.  
It's almost as if they have started some sort of telepathic communication.  
"Ma'am? Should we get him away from there?" one of the security guards asks her.  
"Not yet. Maybe this is his plan. Somehow..."  
  
_What's going on there?_ Renamon asks herself.  
Both Ruki and Yamaki haven't moved so far.  
_Should I get her out of there? Is Ruki in danger?_  
Her question is answered by a sudden shriek.  
_RUKI!_  
"No! I don't want this! PLEASE!" Ruki cries, stumbling backwards.  
Yamaki has fallen to the ground, as if all strength has left his legs.  
"You... you..." he stutters, his eyes staring right through Ruki.  
"Don't make me do this! Not like this!" Ruki cries, sinking to one knee.  
_That does it!_ Renamon decides, leaping into action.  
She doesn't care that humans might see her. Ruki is in trouble, that's all that matters.  
Her leap positions her between the two terrified humans.  
Quickly, she picks up Ruki's crying form and jumps away again.  
She can hear somebody shout something, but she doesn't care.  
  
"Wait!" Reika shouts again.  
But it's no use. The Digimon is gone. And so is the girl.  
"Great. What happened?" Reika wonders quietly.  
Then she runs to Yamaki, who is still in shock.  
"Boss? Yamaki? Can you hear me?" she asks, kneeling down next to the man.  
Slowly, as if waking from a dream, Yamaki turns his head to face her.  
Reika gulps. Her boss looks pale and scared.  
"She... killed me." he finally whispers.  
  
"No! Please! No more! Renamon! NO!" Ruki cries.  
Renamon is holding her Tamer close to her, also to keep her from struggling.  
"I'm here, Ruki! Calm down!" she whispers gently.  
She has brought her Tamer to the park, away from people.  
Ruki's cries now become sobs as the girl calms down a bit.  
"R-Renamon...?" she asks, as if seeing the Digimon for the first time.  
"Yes, Ruki. I'm here."  
Ruki looks very confused now, as if unable to decide what to do.  
"What am I for you?" the girl finally asks.  
_My God, what has Yamaki done to you?_  
"You're my Tamer, Ruki. My... partner!"  
The young girl sighs.  
"Thank God..." Ruki whispers and gives Renamon a hug.  
After some minutes, Ruki has fallen asleep in Renamon's arms.  
Renamon now allows her own tears to flow down her cheeks, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Okay. Let me check this." Renamon mutters.  
Ruki can hear Renamon's D-Arc work.  
"Name's Yamaki. An adult." the Digimon tells her.  
Of course, Ruki knows this.  
Yamaki looks very confused, like all humans who somehow find their way here.  
Ruki almost feels sorry for him. He is simply confused. If she could just-  
"What're you waiting for?" Renamon snaps, startling her.  
Ruki nods and charges. Yamaki simply looks at her, as if slowly realizing what is going on.  
Her first punch makes Yamaki grunt, but nothing more.  
"You're too weak! I told you to train more!" Renamon taunts her.  
Yamaki is growling now and hits her with a kick.  
Ruki groans and hits the pavement. Renamon only sighs.  
"Weak human." the Digimon mutters.  
  
"I'm... not... weak... Renamon."  
Renamon frowns and looks down at her Tamer.  
_She is talking in her sleep. Should I wake her up?_  
After some seconds, she decides not to do it.  
  
Ruki stands up and shakes her head.  
"I see. Looks like you need my help once again, huh?"  
Ruki bites her lip. She doesn't want Renamon to... help her.  
In fact, she doesn't want to fight, to kill this confused human.  
But of course, Renamon doesn't see it this way.  
"Card slash - Steel upgrade!" Renamon shouts.  
Ruki opens her mouth to scream, but no sound escapes her mouth.  
Her inside feels very cold, and Ruki knows what is happening.  
The card Renamon has slashed is based on a weird idea of her world.  
Bones of steel, and horrible claws hidden within her hands.  
The cold feeling comes from the cold steel forming her skeleton.  
Ruki feels her humanity being stripped away from her, reducing her to a fighting machine.  
Just like Renamon sees her. Not a human being, but a machine programmed to kill.  
She hates it when Renamon uses a card to take away a part of her inner self.  
"Now fight! Or do you need another card?" Renamon barks.  
  
"No... Please no... Not another one..." Ruki sobs.  
Renamon bites her lower lip and strokes the sleeping girl's head.  
"What can I do to help you?" she whispers and sighs.  
  
Ruki stumbles to Yamaki, determined to end this fight as quickly as possible.  
With a roar, she hits his jaw, sending him to the ground.  
Her fist is covered with blood. She knows how much the punch must have hurt.  
With bones of steel, her hand is as hard as a steel pipe.  
But of course, this is just te beginning.  
Gritting her teeth, Ruki clenches her fist a bit tighter.  
The three steel claws burst out of her hand, hurting her soft flesh.  
But Ruki knows that she mustn't scream. A scream would mean weakness.  
And weakness means more training. Especially with this card.  
Ruki would do anything to avoid the effects of this card.  
She would even kill this startled human. To keep her Tamer happy.  
And so Ruki obeys.  
  
"No! NO MORE!"  
"Ruki! Wake up!"  
Ruki's eyes fly open and she sees Renamon over her.  
_What happened? Did he knock me out? No, I killed him. I... KILLED HIM!_  
"Oh God! No! NO!" she screams again, trying to crawl away.  
But Renamon's grip is stronger.  
"Ruki! Please! Calm down! It had been a nightmare!" Renamon hisses.  
The girl blinks. Then she feels the D-Arc at her belt. Her D-Arc.  
She sighs.  
"Renamon..." she whispers and sighs.  
"What happened to you, Ruki? Please tell me!" Renamon begs.  
Ruki gulps, but finally nods.  
_Maybe these nightmares make some sense if I tell them to Renamon._  



	2. Only dreams?

Tamer Tamed: The journey  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Yamaki looks down and touches his chest, looking for wounds.  
_This girl... she had metal claws. And she... she..._  
His hands tremble, but he forces himself not to sob. Yamaki doesn't just... sob.  
_At least not when the entire staff is watching me._ he tells himself.  
"Boss? What happened?" Reika asks as she approaches him.  
He slowly shakes his head, unsure what to say. He isn't really sure what has happened.  
"This... Makino girl. I saw her. And there had been this Digimon..." he whispers.  
"Ruki and Renamon. But Renamon-" Reika starts, but Yamaki shakes his head.  
"They were both there. And... Renamon sent Ruki into the battle..."  
Reika cocks her head and frowns. Yamaki realizes that somehow there hasn't been a real battle.  
"Show me the tapes, Reika." he suddenly mutters and stands up.  
  
"You mean that I... have been your Tamer?" Renamon asks and frowns.  
Ruki nods and looks down. The girl is sitting on the grass next to her Digimon partner.  
"And you have been cruel... just as I have been..." she whispers, making Renamon gasp.  
"Ruki, I never said you-" the Digimon quickly whispers.  
"It's all right. These dreams... have shown me how you must have seen me." Ruki says.  
Renamon sighs and nods. Then she hugs her Tamer.  
"I assume that's the reason why you offered me the warmer sleeping place?"  
"Yes... B-But today... I... I..." the girl stammers.  
"Did I make you... fight?" Renamon asks, remembering Ruki's words.  
"Yeah... Yamaki. And you... slashed a card and it felt... Oh God..."  
The girl shudders when she remembers how the card had affected her.  
"Renamon? How does it feel when I slash a card?" Ruki suddenly whispers.  
"It... Well... I got used to it." Renamon finally replies.  
Ruki nods, understanding the implications.  
  
Yamaki stares at the screen, playing the tape for the tenth time.  
In the meantime, Reika watches Yamaki, trying to figure out what's going on.  
She can see him mouth some words, as if reading a script only he can see.  
Then he blinks and looks at her. He seems to be lost in thought as he speaks.  
"Reika? Do you think it is possible for two people to have the same dream at the same time?"  
The woman frowns and raises an eyebrow. She hadn't expected such a question.  
"Well... no. I don't think this is possible." she finally answers.  
Yamaki nods and looks at the screen again.  
"Neither do I, Reika. Neither do I..." he whispers.  
  
Renamon sighs and strokes Ruki's cheek. It makes her sad to see her Tamer in such a condition.  
"Come on, Ruki. You should go home and rest." she whispers.  
Ruki blinks. Then she looks at Renamon, and the Digimon instantly feels that something is wrong.  
"Yes... home! It's really nice, you'll see!" Ruki cheers.  
"Well... yeah... I've been-"  
"I'll show you how I lived before we met! And I'll introduce you to Mom!"  
Renamon gasps when she hears that. Now she really knows that something is wrong.  
"I doubt that this is such a wise idea, Ruki..." the Digimon whispers.  
Ruki bites her lower lip, as if regretting that she has even spoken.  
"Y-You're right Renamon. Of course. But... we will eventually visit my home?"  
"Errrr... yeah... why not?" Renamon tries to play along.  
The girl instantly smiles and takes Renamon's paw.  
"Thanks, Renamon. Y-You... You're a good Tamer." she says, smiling nervously.  
_I'm a good WHAT? Wait... now it makes sense..._ Renamon realizes.  
She slowly guides Ruki's hand to her belt, hoping that Ruki snaps out of her trance soon.  
"Renamon, what are you-" the girl starts, then freezes when her hand touches her D-Arc.  
With a shriek, she unclips it from her belt and stares at it. Ruki's hands tremble.  
For long seconds, Renamon fears she has done the wrong thing. Then, finally, Ruki blinks and sighs.  
"My God... what's happening with me...?" Renamon's Tamer whispers.  
  
"Okay Reika. What about aliens using some kind of mind-controlling device?"  
Reika coughs up the coffee she has been drinking and looks at Yamaki.  
"Errrrr... boss? I really think you should consider a vacation..." she tells him.  
Yamaki grimaces and sighs. Then he removes his sunglasses and Reika sees how stressed he looks.  
"I'm desperate, Reika. Something has affected the girl AND me! At the same time!" he hisses.  
"Could it be... love?" Reika gasps and snickers when she sees Yamaki's expression.  
"REIKA! I'm serious! Find out if anything unusual-" he starts to snap, but Reika interrupts him.  
"Nothing. Not one Digital field all day. Scanners picked up nothing at all."  
Yamaki blinks and frowns. Then he slowly nods, as if unsure what to do now.  
"It'll pass, boss. Take a break. Maybe some fresh air might help." Reika offers.  
"Hm. Maybe... I'll give it a try..." he mutters and starts to leave.  
Suddenly he stops and turns around to face her again.  
"And when I come back and one person is saying anything about me loving Ruki, you're history."  
"Ohhh... Using first names already?" Reika giggles, causing Yamaki to growl.  
"I just pray I don't meet Ruk- that Makino girl on the street. I need some peace..."  
When Yamaki has finally left, Reika allows herself to laugh. But she quickly calms down again.  
_Okay... let's check those scan results again... There has to be something..._ she tells herself.  
Teasing Yamaki may be one thing. Getting the job done is another one.  
  
_I'm Ruki Makino. I'm a Tamer. I'm Ruki Makino. I'm a Tamer._  
Ruki's mouth forms the words, but she doesn't say them.  
Renamon is watching her, and there is no need to startle the Digimon with a silly mantra.  
She blinks when she realizes that these words have indeed become a mantra for her.  
"Am I really losing it? Do I really have to remind myself of who I am?" she whispers.  
She frowns when she sees Jenrya Lee crossing the street nearby. The boy hasn't noticed her yet.  
_Lee is lucky. He's normal. He doesn't have insane daydreams._  
"Does he?" she asks herself and frowns.  
On a normal day, Ruki would have avoided the blue-haired boy. But today is not really a normal day.  
"Lee!" she shouts, and Lee turns around to face her.  
"Oh, hi Ruki." he greets her and approaches her.  
"Is something wrong?" he politely asks when he sees her nervous expression.  
Ruki opens and closes her mouth several times, trying to think of the best way to start.  
"Do you sometimes dream about Terriermon being your Tamer?" she finally asks.  
"Did you dream that Renamon was your Tamer?" Lee asks and gives her a confused stare.  
When she nods, he grins. Ruki somehow knows that she won't like the next words.  
"You're feeling guilty because of the cruel way you treated Rena-URKS"  
The blue-haired annoyance groans and sinks to the ground, his hands covering his crotch.  
Ruki sighs and lowers her knee again. She briefly considers helping him up.  
_I'm Ruki Makino. I'm a Tamer. And I don't tolerate wisecrackers._  
She nods; the mantra sounds much better this way.  
"Forget I asked." she finally mutters and walks away.  
  
Ruki is not the only person in town chanting mantras.  
_She didn't kill me. She didn't kill me. She didn't kill me._ Yamaki thinks, still frowning.  
People who know him realized that this is a bad sign and stayed away until he had left the building.  
_She didn't kill me. She didn't stop me. She didn't stop me from getting this little-_  
Yamaki freezes. People around him give him weird looks since he suddenly stopped moving at all.  
_She did stop me. And I couldn't get... the kid. The kid... What kid?_  
He cocks his head. Why on Earth would he try to get a kid?  
"Gotta check... Maybe this helps." he mumbles as he approaches a kid.  
Trying to smile, Yamaki kneels in front of the small boy.  
"Hey little guy. What could I want from you?" he asks, then frowns again.  
"My... my..." the boy starts to answer, then suddenly looks up.  
"What do you want from my little boy?" a strong-looking woman asks, staring down angrily.  
Yamaki stands up and coughs politely, giving the smiling thingy another try.  
"The funny thing is, I just wondered myself what I could want from-" he starts.  
_Of course! That's it! The kid! It's the kid!_  
"Yes... I wanted... the kid... I have to... get him... because..." he whispers.  
The mother obviously doesn't quite agree with him.  
Yamaki's head hits the pavement even before he realizes she has hit him.  
  
"Ohhhhh... Help me..." Lee whispers when he stumbles into his room.  
"Lee! You won't believe what a great dream I- Lee?" Terriermon greets him.  
The Digimon looks at his partner and cocks his head.  
"Are you... all right?" the bunny-dog asks, noticing the funny way Lee is walking.  
"Ruki... she... kicked me..." Le wheezes and lies down on his bed.  
"Ohhhh... Tough luck, Romeo." Terriermon giggles and nudges the boy.  
Lee only sighs. Then he remembers his partner's words.  
"You had a great dream? Tell me about it please..." he whispers.  
Terriermon snickers and sits down next to Lee. When he has calmed down a bit, he answers.  
"Well... I dreamt that you were far more enthusiastic!"  
Lee raises an eyebrow. True, he looks rather quiet and boring next to Terriermon, but-  
"And I have been as boring as you are!" Terriermon continues, still snickering.  
Before Lee can answer anything, the Digimon holds up his hands.  
"And... And... And I've been... I've been your Tamer!" the bunny-dog shouts and laughs.  
Terriermon falls off the bed laughing, so he doesn't see Lee's shocked expression.  
  
"REIKA!" Yamaki shouts when he enters the operation center.  
The woman looks up and raises an eyebrow when she sees his bruised eye.  
"Errrrr... Boss? What happened to your-" she starts to ask, but Yamaki interrupts her.  
"Where's the kid now?" he asks, looking up at the huge screen.  
The op center becomes quiet. Yamaki blinks when he realizes that everybody is staring at him.  
"Yamaki? Why don't you sit down for a sec...? I think you hurt your head..." Reika tries.  
The man seems to remember something, then nods and sits down on a chair next to her.  
"This is weird... I remember things that never happened..." he whispers.  
"Well, that is a rather nasty bruise..." Reika comments.  
Yamaki gives her a look. Reika recognizes his all-business stare and gulps.  
"That is not the result of the bruise. It started this morning." he tells her.  
  
"That has been cruel, Ruki." Renamon scolds her.  
"I know, Renamon." Ruki mutters from her lying position on her futon.  
"That doesn't sound too enthusiastic..."  
"It isn't. It felt nice." Ruki admits and grins.  
Renamon shakes her vulpine head and sighs in defeat.  
"Do you think I'm the only one... daydreaming like this?" Ruki suddenly asks.  
The Digimon hesitates and tries to think of a good answer.  
"That Yamaki also acted weird. Maybe he has seen something, too..." she finally replies.  
"Maybe. But we're not cert-"  
Ruki is interrupted by the phone ringing. With a sigh, she answers it.  
"Yeah?"  
Ruki? It's me, Lee!  
"Oh my, Lee... You sound funny... What happened?" Ruki giggles.  
Funny. Really. But listen. It's about the dream you told me of...  
Ruki blinks and holds the receiver closer to her ear, as if fearing she might miss anything.  
Terriermon had a dream where he is my Tamer... and where I act like he normally does...  
"Awesome..." Ruki whispers and looks at Renamon, completely forgetting the phone.  
  
--  
  
"So, can we go now?" Guilmon asks, eager to start.  
"Gimme a sec here, kid."  
"Guilmon. Let him work. If he makes a mistake, we're in danger." Terriermon says.  
"Maybe I can pay him so we lose the four of you on the trip." Renamon mutters and grins.  
Ruki blinks and looks at Takato and Lee. The boys look so... innocent and unconcerned.  
_I wish I could just fool around with them... but Renamon would be mad._ she thinks.  
"Oh darn..."  
The words make the three young Digimon freeze and gulp.  
"Is something wrong, Mister-" Guilmon whispers timidly.  
"No Mister. Just Beelzebumon, okay?" the Mega level Digimon corrects him.  
Before anybody can answer him, the Digimon with the black lab coat resumes his work.  
Ruki looks at the huge machine Beelzebumon is working at. It looks like a huge gate.  
It reminds her of a TV show she had seen back at home. But this thing is far more impressive.  
"Terrific... I'll need some more hours here, kids." he suddenly mutters.  
Ruki hears Renamon curse under her breath. Her Tamer is eager to go, she just won't admit it.  
"I hope that kid is all right." Terriermon whispers.  
"Don't worry! We'll find him once we're back at home!" Lee cheers.  
"Yeah! Don't worry, Guil!" Takato adds.  
"The name's Guilmon." the dino Tamer automatically corrects him.  
_Hmmm... Home..._ Ruki thinks and allows herself a brief smile.  
"This won't be a vacation." Renamon hisses, making Ruki sigh.  
"I know, Renamon. You can count on me."  
_It's my destiny, after all._  
"Isn't it?"  



	3. Journey to another world

Tamer Tamed: The journey  
Part 3  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"Oh Ruuuuukiiiiiii..." she can hear her mother's voice.  
Ruki yawns and blinks. She sits up and does her usual quick check to see if-  
"Holy... Renamon! Renamon!" she hisses and shakes the Digimon lying next to her.  
She agreed that Renamon should be allowed to sleep in here, being her Digimon and all.  
But she only did so because Renamon has vowed to stay alert.  
The last thing she needs is her mother finding Renamon in her room.  
So far, Renamon has always disappeared when her mother called.  
This time however, the vulpine warrior doesn't even wake up.  
"Renamon! Darn..." Ruki curses, trying to figure out an emergency plan.  
She'd have to hide the sleeping Renamon somehow...  
  
Yamaki stretches his arms and yawns. Home is one of the few places where he can relax a bit.  
And breakfast is one of the few times he is left undisturbed. Most of the times at least.  
Using more swear words than necessary, Yamaki drops his sandwich and grabs the receiver.  
"If you're not Reika, pray that it's urgent." he snarls before realizing how that must sound.  
That sounded so sweet... Reika giggles and Yamaki sighs quietly.  
"What is it, Reika?" he asks, sounding much more relaxed again.  
With one hand he picks up his sandwich and takes a bite.  
Errmmm... well... I just wanted to tell you that you have an appointment today.  
"Hm?" Yamaki asks, chewing busily.  
With... the Doc. He wanted-  
Yamaki doesn't hear the last part of the sentence because he is busy coughing up his sandwich again.  
"The Doc? WHY?" he finally shouts, still rubbing his neck.  
Well, you may be surprised to hear it, but there are people who care about your health.  
"I am feeling fine, Reika!"  
Your appointment's at eight. See you later then!  
"B-But I'm- Hello? Reika? HELLO?"  
_This just isn't my day._ Yamaki thinks, watching the receiver sail towards the next wall.  
  
"Good morning, Ruki-chan!"  
"Good morning!" Ruki says, giving her mother her best faked smile she can muster.  
"Ruki? What are all your clothes doing on the floor?"  
Her mother steps inside, looking at the enormous pile of clothing.  
"I'm... well... sorting some things out!" Ruki lies.  
The young Tamer gasps when her mother suddenly hugs her.  
"I'm so proud of you! You finally want to get rid of some of your tomboy things!"  
_Renamon, you will pay for this._  
"Errr... Yeah... sort of... we'll talk about it, okay?" she answers.  
"Sure thing, honey... See you in the kitchen!"  
  
When her mother has danced out of the room, Ruki sighs and shakes her head.  
Then she shoves away the clothes that kept Renamon hidden so far.  
Ruki growls when she sees that Renamon smiles, using the clothes like a blanket.  
A sharp slap across the muzzle makes the sleeping Digimon yelp.  
"Who? What? Ruki?" Renamon asks, looking up at her angry Tamer.  
Ruki is about to deliver the speech of the century when she sees her Digimon's face.  
_My God... She looks as if she hasn't had any sleep tonight..._  
"Are you... all right, Renamon?" she whispers, stroking the fox's head.  
"I've been worrying about you... you cried in your sleep..."  
Before Ruki can answer anything, Renamon holds up one paw.  
"Just go... I'll be with you once I've had some sleep..."  
Ruki nods and strokes Renamon's head a last time before leaving.  
  
"So you made it?" Guilmon asks and smiles.  
"Well, I think so..." Beelzebumon answers and shrugs.  
"Then let's-" Guilmon starts to cheer, but Renamon holds up her paw.  
"Wait. You think so? What's that supposed to mean?" she hisses.  
The huge Digimon scientist shrugs again and points at the huge machine.  
"Well... inter-dimensional travel isn't really a subject you find books about."  
Renamon gives him a skeptic look, and Beelzebumon groans.  
"Okay. I have no clue if this thing brings you to that kid or not." he finally admits.  
Before Renamon can laugh, he holds up his enormous hand.  
"I've done what I can. If you want to chicken out, there's the door." he tells her.  
Ruki sighs, knowing that Renamon's pride will triumph over her doubts.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ruki." Renamon whispers, walking next to Ruki.  
The Digimon is of course invisible, but Ruki knows she's there.  
"No. You were worried about me. And..." she whispers, her voice trailing off.  
She looks at the park where Renamon usually trains. It's also Guilmon's home.  
Normally she would simply walk past it, but somehow she feels drawn to it today.  
_Am I freaking out again?_ she asks herself.  
Then she notices Renamon's curious look. The Digimon is now visible and standing in a dark alley.  
"Ruki? Is something wrong?" her vulpine guardian asks.  
She hesitates, trying to find out why she wants to go to the park. Finally she sighs.  
"We'll go into the park." she whispers and starts to walk.  
  
"So... This is your home?" Terriermon asks, taking a look around.  
"Less civilization than I expected." Renamon adds and smirks.  
"It's a forest in a park, silly!" Takato laughs just before remembering who is laughing at.  
Renamon snarls her disgust, but doesn't dare to threaten the boy more.  
The boy had beaten up her Ruki and it had taken the girl a complete day to recover.  
Renamon shudders when she imagines what such a killer could do with a Digimon.  
Of course Ruki would protect her. It's her duty after all. Sort of...  
"Terriermon, can we please visit our families? Pretty please?" Lee begs.  
"Yeah, that'd be so nice, Guil!" Takato cheers.  
"Heh... I guess you can go." Guilmon says and nods at Takato.  
"We'll wait here and try to think of a plan." Terriermon adds.  
Renamon sees Ruki look up at her and growls.  
"Maybe. But first get us something edible. This travelling made me hungry." she whispers.  
Ruki sighs, but nods. Shaking her head, the girl walks away, looking for something to eat.  
"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Renamon?" Terriermon asks and frowns.  
"Pah. What do you know about taming humans, hm?" Renamon snarls back.  
  
Renamon is a skilled Digimon with more talents than her Tamer can imagine.  
She can sing, she has artistic skills, she can even juggle and tap-dance.  
But she never learned the fine art of... smalltalk.  
On the other hand, she does a great job at staring mysteriously. And so she does.  
Ruki is just sitting under a tree, looking at something Renamon can't see.  
_Maybe she is insane. What if she just snaps and runs amok?_  
Renamon's purpose here is to help Ruki. But she couldn't let her hurt anybody.  
_Could I? I mean... I kill Digimon... so she could... no no no! Don't even think about it!_  
The Digimon stands up and shakes her head, trying not to think of her dilemma.  
"Renamon, is there a Digital field or something?" Ruki asks, looking up.  
"No... I just... I'll get something to eat... You barely touched your breakfast."  
Ruki blinks, then smiles and nods.  
  
"Oh boy! This is gonna be great! Great!" Lee cheers while dancing around Takato.  
"You say it! Too bad this is only a short visit..."  
"So what? We'll enjoy it while we can!"  
Takato smiles and shrugs as he is walking down the street with Lee orbiting around him.  
"But I pity Ruki..." Takato suddenly whispers.  
Lee stops dancing around and becomes serious again. Both boys are silent for some moments.  
"I sometimes wonder how she would be without her cruel Tamer." Lee ponders.  
"Beats me. Maybe she wouldn't act like a freak sometimes?" Takato asks and shrugs.  
"Maybe. But I somehow doubt it..."  
Takato frowns and looks at his friend. Lee only smirks and shrugs.  
"Call it a feeling. Or a dream. But I think Ruki would still be a tomboy..."  
  
"Those look tasty!" Renamon tries to convince herself.  
She gives the apples a look. Then she sighs and snarls at the apple.  
"I'm a carnivore! I don't eat stupid apples!" she hisses.  
Still, she gathers more of them, knowing that Ruki likes them.  
And the Tamer had told her not to hurt "Mother Natures tiny friends".  
_Okay, so that vole didn't look that tasty when Ruki had found it, but still..._  
So Renamon gathers apples, knowing how ridiculous she must lo-  
"GOT YOU!" Ruki screams, flying out of a nearby bush.  
The fox gasps in surprise. But not her Tamer's presence surprises her. At least... not that much.  
Renamon blinks. She would rub her eyes if she had a free paw.  
Ruki kneels on the ground, pinning down a squirrel with one hand.  
The other hand is raised above her head, ready to deliver the final strike.  
"Ruki...?" she asks, making the girl freeze.  
  
_I wonder where Renamon went._ Ruki muses, wandering through the small forest.  
She decided that a short trip through the forest would help her relax.  
The young Tamer smiles when she hears familiar voices from a clearing nearby.  
_It's Renamon. And it looks as if she has found Guilmon and Terriermon, too!_  
Of course Ruki doesn't really see the other two Digimon as friends or something like this.  
But they might make her think of something besides her own problems.  
Allowing herself a brief smile, she enters the clearing and raises her hand.  
"Hey, guys! How are you?" she greets the three Digimon.  
She freezes when she sees Renamon's grim look. The Digimon seems to be looking for something.  
"You... FORGOT IT?" the fox suddenly shouts, making Ruki jump.  
_What the...? Renamon seems to be angry... And those two idiotic Digimon are watching!_  
Before she can answer anything, Renamon walks over to her, looking very angry.  
"Has this place distracted you THAT MUCH?" the Digimon snaps.  
"Renamon, what are-" Ruki manages to say before Renamon's paw sends her down.  
It has only been a weak and light slap, but it told Ruki more than necessary.  
_That DOES IT!_ she thinks, rubbing her burning cheek.  
  
"R-Renamon?" Ruki whispers, and Renamon can see that her Tamer is surprised and... afraid?  
The vulpine Digimon is not sure what to say. In fact, she is fighting an inner battle herself.  
One part of her wants to teach Ruki to respect the smaller and weaker animals.  
Another part however wants to offer the girl a fair 50/50 bargain.  
_It's not that much, but I'll take what I can- Oh boy... What am I thinking?_  
Renamon blinks and tries to smile while approaching the cowering girl.  
"Ruki... why don't you just... let the squirrel go?" she asks.  
"Oh... Isn't it good enough for you?" Ruki asks, holding the struggling squirrel up.  
The fox can feel her mouth water in anticipation. It would be so easy... so... wrong.  
"Oh, it's... nice. Well... Why don't we just trade?" Renamon offers.  
"You get these apples and I take the squirrel, okay?" she continues when Ruki cocks her head.  
"I... I... thanks, Renamon... this is so kind..." Ruki stammers and takes the apples.  
Renamon is surprised when she witnesses Ruki's agility.  
The girl manages to take all the apples while still holding the squirrel in one hand.  
_Maybe mentally unstable persons are more skilled than others..._ she muses.  
"Thanks, Renamon! I always knew you are a nice Digimon!" Ruki whispers and runs away.  
Renamon frowns, watching her Tamer leave. Then she looks down at the squirrel.  
"Today must be your lucky day." she mutters and lets the little animal go.  
  
"Stand up, you lazy girl." Renamon sneers at the cursing Ruki.  
_Is that how she thanks me for being nice?_ Ruki asks herself, standing up slowly.  
_Well, time to remind her who is the boss then!_  
With a furious scream, Ruki turns to face Renamon. Then she rams her knee into the fox's stomach.  
Renamon grunts in surprise... and collapses.  
_Now what? She can take harder hits without going down!_  
The vulpine Digimon coughs wildly, holding her stomach.  
"See? That happens to everybody who treats me like that!" Ruki shouts.  
"Wait! You good-for-nothing, treacherous-" Renamon starts to snarl.  
However, a kick into the Digimon's side takes quick care of the verbal assault.  
"This isn't over!" Ruki shouts as she marches away from the clearing.  
_I'll make her pay! This has just been the beginning!_ Ruki silently vows.  
  
In another part of the city, an enthusiastic blue-haired boy smiles.  
"I'm... home..." he whispers and looks at the tall building in front of him.  
  
Inside the building, another blue-haired boy lazily watches TV.  
"I wonder if your dream has been a vision of some kind..." he tells his partner.  
"Dunno. You worry too much!" his partner cheers.  



End file.
